The oracle of the sun
the oracle of the sun,known as heaven in daylight,is a mythological place known to heal the sickness and grant the mortal desire power.it is said that the place is the opposite of the circle of hell , a place for sin and totured I.BACKGROUND INFORMATION the first document regarding the oracle of the sun was in the book of arcane,which was written in 300 AD. shillia,whitechapel first priestess and hunter,managed to find it through her praying with god of divine who instructed her to find the oracle of the sun. sometime after learning it location,she traced it and found the place to be holy. the godess and warriror inside help her to find the weakness of vampire as well as other supernatural beast but she was ordered to keep this place as a secret. shillia died in 769 AD (apparently, shillia has been drinking water inside the oracle of the sun to stay immortal but grown tired and decided to stop ). the place location alongside with it property was mysteriously deleted without clue the place was visited at least 3 times : in 1793 when severeal hunter managed to learn it location again and visited it for their help, in 1877 when robinski visited the place to create his last invention, purifer and 2011, when ethan was poisoned by the the witch of great swamp and was forced to visit there for the treatment II.METHOD OF ENTERING the only way to enter the oracle of the sun is to perform an ancient spell called the calling of handmaiden the spell require 4 vital ingridient : hunter drop of blood, hair of the seeker,magic of the spellmaster and fairy dust . the user must draw a circle along with saying: aditus aperire oraculi. dimittam veteribus light.purify cor innocentiae et convertam eos ad ea quae sunt de jure (open the portal to the oracle. release the ancient light.purify the heart of innocence and bring back what's rightfully belong to them) while the other holding hand . if success,a portal will open and if go into,will take you to the oracle of the sun gate III.DESCRIPTION the oracle of the sun is where the good or victim of the darkness go to when they die ( through vampire couldnt die but if kill by hunter or fellow vampire,will descend to the oracle of the sun as they were victim and has been tormented by the vampire curse ). it is described to be peacful and relaxing as ethan,who was poisoned at the time,reported to feel calm and ready to go anytime which annoyed everyone. it have a well known as the well of healing,capable to heal the sick with it water and a flowery field where the soul of good join together. the angel ,godess and warrior will alway work and bring the sickness or souls to the place with care and love . it is also said that the place is a place where souless can't enter (through rory,sarah and erica can enter due to being tamed and wear the bracelet of hunter) the place is unbreachable (even stern,the most powerful demon in the world can't enter)